elementmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Black
Black (ブラック, Burakku) is a teenage girl who works for Banshou. She infiltrated Council Headquarters on her own under orders from the leader of Banshou. Her mission is to oversee the development of Shisuku Masuyo. She is apparently very powerful. Her superiors call her the strongest elemental her age by far. Background All that is known about Black thus far is her role as a member of Banshou. She has a perfect battle record and appears to be a very trusted member of Banshou. It is unknown whether Black is a codename or her true name. It is also implied that Black Awakened as a Death User very early in her life. Black currently resides in the Elemental Council Headquarters. Appearance Black appears to be a slightly goth or punk girl. She has pink dyed hair in front, and darker hair in the back. She wears heavier eye makeup than the other girls. Black has double-pierced ears and tattoos on both arms. Her attire is typically riskier than other female characters' outfits. She wears dark colors and boots, and is the only character with dark painted fingernails occasionally. Black also wears armor that protects her breasts. Personality Black is first depicted as calm and collected, to the point of being cold. She is not friendly to her teammate, Vile; in fact, she is rather hostile toward him. She is, however, very respectful toward their leader. She is obedient to him or her, but very rebellious to everyone else. Upon entering Council Headquarters on her mission, she is confident and appears to be very reliable. When Black arrives to find Masuyo fighting Seijaku she appears concerned. Masuyo then opens his first pillar, the Pillar of Sadness, in front of her. She is impressed by his strength. She stops him from killing Seijaku and starts to reveal to Masuyo that she knows of his past. It is here that one of Black's prominent traits should be noted; she is very taunting and manipulative. She tries to maintain control in situations, and isn't afraid to appeal to people's emotions to accomplish her mission. Black can be biting and sarcastic, as shown in dialogue with Masuyo and the encounter with Asuna at the diner. Black does have a softer, more compassionate side, but she likes to keep the world away from this. She expresses fear when Masuyo begins to figure out her game. She may have feelings for Masuyo or may be forgetting her mission, and when Masuyo figures this out, she becomes angry and defensive. Black's true self has yet to be fully uncovered. Abilities Black is said to be the most powerful teenage elemental. This is in conflict with what Ishi says about Yamato Shouri, which is that he is the most powerful. It is unknown whether Black is deserving of this title; she has been impressed by other elementals' skills, particularly Masuyo's. Physical Black is physically superior to a lot of elementals shown. She is fast and has stealth capabilities, often appearing seemingly out of nowhere. She, like most elementals, can increase her speed, strength, and stamina with her ele. Shinigami Black is always accompanied by her 4 shape-shifting spirits. They are Shinigami, or death gods, that fight for Black. They move swiftly and can cause physical damage as well as protect Black, but she hasn't been seen to truly utilize them yet. They were used in Masuyo's blindfolded training exercises. Part in the Story To be continued x_x Relationships Shisuku Masuyo Black is closest to Masuyo during most of the manga. She is the first to reach out to him and help him understand his past, although she is doing so under orders. She is a bit critical of Masuyo, and Masuyo does not like her attempts to keep his past a secret. She seems to be manipulative of him, but lately, Masuyo is attaining authority in their friendship. They bicker back and forth, hinting at possible sexual tension between the two. Black and Masuyo both respect eachother's powers, but have yet to fully understand one another. Masuyo does express concern for her and makes efforts to understand Black's true position. Hatomi Asuna Black is best seen as a rival to Asuna. The nature of their relationship is unlike the rivalry between Kiyoshi and Masuyo as it is not as friendly, and actually rather hostile. During their first encounter, they tried to get a feel for eachother. The sexual tension that exists because of their common bond with Masuyo makes the air thick and awkward when they meet. Their rivalry is expected to evolve further. Trivia * Black's name used to be spelled "Blaque", but this was changed due to mispronunciations. * In the original story of Element, Black was far more sadistic and disturbed, killing her own teammates without hesitation. In the canon, she merely keeps a tough exterior and a shell between herself and the world.